boymeetsworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Brotherly Shove
Plot When Eric discovers Cory cleaning out the garage with Shawn and Topanga, he's heartbroken because Alan had asked them to do it together. Cory later attempts apologizes but Eric still seems bothered by the whole thing, especially when he realizes that Cory is apologizing just because he got "caught" and that Cory doesn't think it's a big deal anyways. Instead of actually cleaning it out, Eric suggests that they just sell everything, split the money down the middle, and "be done with it." Cory seems a bit put off by the idea, but agrees. The next day, the brothers prepare for the garage sale. Cory tries to reminisce about the happy memories that they had together, but Eric just marks everything at low prices. When Cory remembers a story of how they had fun on a sled, Eric spitefully marks down the price from $2.00 to $1.50. Cory and Eric inspire Jack and Shawn to attempt to spend more time together. Unfortunately, they realize they have nothing in common. They can't agree on a movie, Jack won't go bowling, Shawn doesn't work out, Jack doesn't like poetry. The only thing they can agree on is going to Cory and Eric's garage sale, but when they get there, they immediately separate and confess to their respective best friends about how bored they are. During the sale, Cory begs for Eric to talk to him while a woman pesters him about the price. Eric continues to ignore him, and Cory's frustration leads him to snap at the woman. Her husband (the same man who got $20 from "selling" Eric's stuff to Eric) doesn't take kindly to it and he punches Cory in the face. Eric gets angry and punches the man numerous times in the stomach, and the man punches him in the face too, and a fight breaks out with everyone fighting amongst one another. In the waiting room at St. Vincent's Hospital, Cory thanks Eric for having his back, but Eric dismisses it stating that's what brothers are for. Cory wants to know why Eric is so snippy, and Eric finally snaps saying that he's angry because Cory no longer wants to spend any time with him. He says they're brothers, not friends, and storms out. As Cory packs up the rest of the stuff in the garage that night, Topanga comes and talks to him. She reminds him of when Cory used to always want to spend time with Eric. Cory finally gets it, and Topanga tells him he has the rest of his life to make more memories before leaving. Eric arrives, shoves Cory playfully, and helps him pack up the stuff. Also, Rachel forces a reluctant Angela to do a little spring cleaning. They take their box of stuff to the garage sale, where Eric promptly buys one of Rachel's old tank tops for $50. Trivia *This is the second episode to be rated TV-PG-V, the first was And Then There Was Shawn. *This episode's title reference is Brotherly Love, Matthew Lawrence's show before Boy Meets World. *Topanga tells Cory that she and Shawn were jealous because Cory had a sibling to hang around with when he was younger – but in the first season, Topanga had a sister named Nebula and Shawn had a sister named Stacy. However, their siblings were only mentioned in that one episode and are never mentioned nor referenced again, and therefore technically no longer "exist". They are considered as a continuity error. *In the season 3 episode Brother, Brother Cory is bummed that he doesn't spend time or have any memories with Eric, while in this episode the roles are reversed. External Links Transcript Available Category:BMW Episodes Category:Season 7 Episodes Category:Season 7